Into the Woods
by Koga's-Midnight-Lover
Summary: Three friends decide to ger away from the problems that come with life so they take a trip into the woods. unknown to them its demon mating season. The parings are Kag/Sess, San/Inu, Rin/Kou. Enjoy! this story is on hold for a little while.
1. Into the woods

**Author's Note: I am attempt for this to be a one-shot but I make no promises…. So hear I go on with the show! I don't own Inuyasha or 'Before he Cheats'. Read and review please! Thank you!**

**Summery: Three friends are taking a trip into the woods to get away from their lives in the city and their problems that come with it… The only problem is that it is mating season for demons and they are in one of the designated mating areas… will they get away unscratched or in this case unmated?**

**Parings: Kag/Ses, San/Inu, Rin/Kou**

'_**Instincts'**__** 'Thoughts'**_

_**Into The Woods **_

_**Chapter 1- Enter the Woods **_

"Sango, Rin! Wake up we over sleep!" Kagome yelled out running through the four bed room house her and her friends shared. "I said WAKE UP!"

"Kagome, ok we are up already." Rin called out from the other room as Kagome tried to open the door leading into Sango's room. "Can you vogue for Sango? Cause she has her door locked."

"I will make sure she is up just getting ready. How much time do we have?" Kagome looked at the clock trying to judge when they needed to leave.

"We need to be out of here in fifteen minuets." Kagome called running back to her room get her remaining things together.

"What's with all the commotion?" Sango asked walking out of her room rubbing her eye like a five year old.

"We have fifteen minuets till we have to leave Sango. I suggest you make sure you get every thing packed." Rin said as she walked back into her room to check everything.

"I'm already packed. I did everything last night including take a shower…" She replied slightly confused on what to do now.

"Then get dressed and make something quick to eat. I will be ready as soon as I take a shower." Kagome yelled as she closed her door.

"Hmm kay." Sango called out sleepily as she closed her door.

~~~3 hours and 15 minuets later~~~

"Wow its amazing. Out hear Kagome… " Rin said breathlessly.

"I know I think I am going to have some amazing photos when we get back." Kagome agreed just as Sango asked confused. "Then why is it so low price? I feel as if I am forgetting some thing… But what?"

"You will probably just remember it latter then. Race you to the door." Kagome called out as she ran up the stairs into the log cabin and started to unlock the door but stopped.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Rin called out concerned. "I don't know? Do you feel that Rin?" "Feel what Kagome?" Both Rin and Kagome called out confused.

"Nothing I guess it was nothing…" Kagome said while staring to her left at the tree line for a few minutes longer before opening the door and all went inside slightly paranoid.

~~~Tree Line~~~

As the three girls want inside a figure moved back deeper into the trees the only sine was glowing blood red eyes. A deep gravely voice started talking to seemingly nothing in the dark. "Heh heh heh, if only you knew how wrong you are little miko. But it's too late now because you will not get out now."

~~~8:28 inside the cabin~~~

"Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Rin called out while putting the last plate down. "Rin this looks good." Sango said while sitting down. "Thank you Rin." Kagome politely thanked Rin. "Your welcome." Rin replied blushing a little.

Once everyone was finished eating dinner they decided to finish setting up their rooms they where, after all, going to be there for a month.

~~~Kagome's pov in her room~~~

'_**I still don't feel right… it feels like something is watching me. Calm down Kagome you're on the 2**__**nd**__** floor, for crying out loud, it's imposable for anyone to see you. But still Kade told me to stay open to my feelings because it might be a manifestation of my powers. She says I am so strong but-'**_ I was pulled from my thoughts as 'Before he Cheats' started to play on her cell phone.

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped-up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his-." "Hello?" "Kagome. I knew you would answer when I called. Where are you? You're not at home."

I felt my body grow cold as I heard his voice come across the phone and couldn't help the fear that filled my body. "Hojo, how did you get my number?"

'_**This is impossible I just changed my number yester day… but the only way he could do it was if he had help. But who would help him?'**_ "Naraku of course. I am sorry baby I know you don't like him but I needed his help to track you down. Plus I told him if he could find you he could be part of our weeding."

'_**What! Agh I forgot about Naraku, Rin's personal stalker. Wait a minutes "needed his help to track you down" shit I for got about G.P.S. tracking.' **_I slammed my phone closed as fast as I could and checked the call time, 43 second.

I walked out on to the balcony and sat down._**'Shit I need to tell the others but they will freak out… I know I will just send them a Tex.'**_I Texted saying 'hey turn off your cell Hojo and Naraku are trying to track us down.'

As I pressed send I felt tears streaming down my face. _**'Why won't they leave Rin and me alone?'**_

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a growl. Glancing over I saw a flash of white at the edge of the forest. I expanded my aurora trying to figure out what it was.

'**Demon, but why would a demon be here? Is their something I am missing?' **I looked up at the moon trying to remember.

'**Isn't the lunar eclipse in a few days? Shit 'Blood moon' that's what the demons call it cause it some how releases their demons. It's mating season for demons.'**

Standing up I quickly closed the door to the balcony. "We have to get out of here tomorrow or else. I will warn the others in the morning, I need to get to bed now."

~~~outside the house~~~

'_**Tears, female is crying. Must help female.'**__** 'No if this Sesshomaru goes up their Sesshomaru will most likely scare female.'**_

Suddenly he heard the words. "We have to get out of here tomorrow or else. I will warn the others…" _**'NO! Female must stay. Female will make good mate and bear strong pups.'**__** 'Agreed this Sesshomaru will not let her get away so easily.'**_

End of Chapter 1 Enter the Woods.


	2. Stuck in the woods

**Author's Note: Sorry I did not have the chapter updated before now, I started it two days after the first one was posted but I was out of town. I don't own ****Inuyasha**** Thank you for all the reviews & I am happy you like it. Sorry if it does not flow right it takes me a few to get back in the flow... Thank you! sorry i am trying to update but the sight is not letting me... i will as soon as it lets me.  
**

**Summery: Three friends are taking a trip into the woods to get away from their lives in the city and their problems that come wi****th**** it… The only problem is that it is mating season for demons and they are in one of the designated mating areas… will they get away unscratched or in this case ****unmated****?**

**Parings: ****Kag****/****Ses****, San/****Inu****, ****Rin****/****Kou**

_**'Instinct**__**s' **_**'Thoughts'**

**Into The Woods**

**Chapter 2- Stuck in the Woods**

~~~Kagome's room Kagome's pov~~~

I woke up confused in my room when I felt a cool breeze blowing on me. I got out of bed and quickly noticed that the balcony doors where open. **'I thought I closed the door to the balcony last night...'** As I made my way to the doors the events from last night came rushing back to me. **'Stupid demons and their seasons. Well I guess I need tell ****Sango****, and ****Rin**** so we can get out of hear as fast as possible. I wish I could still enjoy my vacation here. Oh well, time to get dressed.'**

Living room no ones pov

Kagome walked in to the living room looking for Sango and Rin unsuccessfully sighing she says. "Where are those two they couldn't have gone far...?"

Spotting a white note on the table she walked over and picked it up reading what was written on it

'Kagome, since you where asleep Rin and I went for a hike. We will be back at 10:00, breakfast is on the counter and our phones' are in our rooms.'

Glancing up at the clock only to see it was 8:27**. **I walked over toward the kitchen sighing. **'Fuck. Of all the times for them to be out why now... I need to do more research on demons... but how it's not like they make their customs public knowledge '**

**'****Kaede****! She should know.****' **I picked up my cell phone only to put it back down sighing. **'What am I thinking if I turn it on, even for a second threw could find me... but at this point I'm not sure which fate is worse. *sigh* may as well eat then I will get ****gas**** in the truck if we are to make it back.**'

~~~33 minutes later~~~no ones pov~~~

After Kagome finished washing her used dishes she grabbed her keys and locked the door, as she was walking to the truck she heard a rustling in the busses to her right. Fear spread through out her body as the thought of demons came first to her mind only to be pushed back by memories of Hojo.

"W-Who is Th-their?" The rustling stooped completely. After waiting a few minuets, antinational killing her, Kagome spread out her aurora searching for intruders. "Demon..." She whispered in shock felling a very particularly high level demon 50 yards heading away from the bushes.

"Why? Why always me?" Kagome mumbled to her self felling terrified. As she got in her truck and locked the doors as a safety precaution she stuck the key inside the ignition and attempted to start it only to get nothing.

Looking bewildered Kagome tried to get it to turn over several more times before she reached down and pulled the lever to the hood.

Cautiously she sent out her aurora checking to see if the demon was nearby and made her way to pull the hood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome yelled out as loud as she could when she saw. "DEMON YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" She glanced back at the carnage that was a bran new engine not 3 weeks ago. The battery, along with a few other spots that you should not be able to see the grass under the truck, where missing and wires where pulled/ melted out…

Slamming the hood down to her 3 week old NEW truck she screamed out as loud as she could. "DEMON WHEN I FIND YOU, AND I WILL, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A PILLE OF DEMON DUST, MARK MY WORDS!" "Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked coming out of a nearby trail with Rin right behind her looking concerned.

"You want to know what happened. Fine I will tell you. It's DEMON MATING SEASON! That is what happened and the demons know we are here! Plus-" Rin interrupted. "Then we will just pack up and leave before they get too…..-" "Insane, nuts, Crazy pick one. When did you find out it was mating season Kagome? Hold on a minuet how do you know they know?" Sango asked with dread filling her voice. Instead of saying anything Kagome popped the hood of her truck aging allowing them to see what's under the hood.

"Shit!" Sango called out looking at the carnage suddenly knowing why Kagome was ready to hunt down and kill the demon responsible. "Kagome, this is very bad. In Demon mating season… you either get mated or die and since the new law setting up demon designated areas there is a good chance the forest is littered with, at least, 500 demons… I don't think we are getting out anytime soon…" Rin said softly looking down right terrified.

"I think it's time for you to tell us what happened last night…" "Ok Sango but after I lock myself inside. Anyone with me?" Kagome called out as she walked inside the house with Sango and Rin right behind her. "First we lock up the house, from top to bottom, and then you tell us what happened."

**End of Chapter 2-Stuck in the woods.**

**P.S. I will update after my other story 'Akatsuki Fun!' it was my first story so I am going to try to finish it before I start another... Also the next chapter is on the same day but at night. Thank you. 1,208 words!  
**


	3. Enter Lord of the Western Lands

**AN- Hello every one sorry i have not updated in 2 months... i had a few things going on. I turned 19 today! Well i decided to update now so its not going to be the 2,000 words i wanted but i only have an hour pluss the comp im on has no spell check... so please bear with me. I don't own inuyasha. **

**Ps. Demons are all men No living last demoness was born 2,000 years ago.**

'_**Beast'**_

_**Chapter 3- Enter Lord of the Western Lands**_

_**~~~~~Sesshomaru pov~~~same day~~~~~**_

'_**Want mate! Want mate now! Give us mate!'**_

'This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. Are you forgeting what you did to her earler to day?'

'_**WANT MATE NOW! MATE WAS TRYING TO LEAVE US! MATE MUST NOT LEAVE! MUST CLAME MATE NOW BEFOR ANOUTHER MALE HAS HER UNDER THEM! MATE-'**_

'SHUT UP! You are giveing this Sesshomaru a headache! We must move slowly so not to scare mate away. If we scare her she will eather run or attemp to purify us.'

_**Whimper. 'Mate won't be scared easly. Mate strong. Mate will bear pups for us. You move to slow for mate. I want mate under us Now!'**_

'If i promise to have mate under us before 4 days are up will you go away?'

'_**Fine but if you don't have mate under us in 4 days i will.'**_

Sesshomaru sighed when he felt his beast finly leave. 'He trashed her truck and expected her to just lay down for us? Pathetic. I need to think of a way to get the 2 outher females out of the way so i can clame her, but i need to seduce her in 4 days. I need 2 demons strong enough to get the huntress, and the little miko out of the way... The halfbreed will do for the huntress, and... the wolf will do for the little miko. Now to find the two morons.'

I took off to where the wolf's den is when mating season comes. I stoped when i smelled the halfbreed. "He is making things to easy."

~~~~~Kouga's pov~~~ 46 min later~~~~~

Sigh. 'Im so bored, why can't a demoness be born one in a few houndred years i mean it would spice things up a bit. But NO instead the only demonesses are human clamed. Why do all the females i meet have to be so gready or slutty, why can't one female at least be a virgin or Not sleep with at least 15 diffrent males in the last two weeks alone.'

Suddenly a familiar scent come to me. "Sesshomaru?" i called out slightly confused as to why he was here. "Wolf."he called out dragging a knocked out Inuyasha "we have things to disscuss." I glanced at Inuyasha. "Go ahead-" "Dame it Sesshomaru why did you knock me out i was dressing and why is wolf turd here?"

"Unless both of you want to be knocked out you will be slient and let me talk."

~~~~~Sesshomaru's pov~~~one explanation later~~~~~

Both males looked happy that strong females where in residence at last. Kouga jumped up, with Inuyasha behind him, and headed toward where the females where set up at, claming that they wanted to look at the two unclamed females.

'See every thing is going according to plan-' He broke off when he heard a scream comming from his female.

Growling he swore he would kill the two if they layed so much as one hand on his Kagome.

_**End of chapter 3- Enter Lord of the Western Lands**_

_**I hope you liked it! I will be updating anouther 1 if not 2 in the next two weeks.**_


	4. How Did You Get Here!

_**An: At the end of the last story i was going to put it where Kouga came upon Kagome stabbed an bleeding. Aren't you happy im not that mean! Sorry i was going to publish a chapter the 31 but my family is having FAMILY problems... i wanted to address a few reviews before i start the chapter.**_

Sweetlilanimegirl:

nice its the same with the 3ch your good at this stuff im bad at writing stuff like this lol but your awesome

_**AN:I never saw my self as good... but i did it anyway. You never know till you try.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha... an half this story...**_

_**Chapter 4- How Did You Get Here!**_

~~~~~ Rin's pov~~~Same time as ch4~~~~~

Kagome had NOT finished venting at all and it had been 2 hours. 2 hours! To be honest i didn't think she had it in her to go this long. I snapped out of my thoughts as Kagome's voice took a sinister turn."Trashed my truck an laugh about it will he. We will see who gets the last laugh!" Kagome cried giggling insanely to her self. I glanced over at Sango noticing her sighing an realized she was probably as fed up as i was. "Kagome it was JUST a truck. Not your first borne so JUST SNAP OUT OF IT or i will make you!"

"Bitch you don't talk to me like that." "Or what Kagome. what will you do to me." "I will Kick your ass Sango, or should i refer to you as-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I AM SICK OF THE YELLING AND KAGOME'S INSUFFERABLE RANTING!" They both looked at me like i was insane when not 2 minutes ago Kagome was planning a demon assassination all by her self. "But we weren't yelling, And i didn't hear Kagome say anything about killing him when she doesn't know who it is..." "Really Sango? Cause i remember Kagome saying and i quoit "DEMON WHEN I FIND YOU, AND I WILL, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A PILL OF DEMON DUST, MARK MY WORDS!" Or did you forget that little 'statement' Sango?" I glanced at the two only to realize that Kagome was not in the room any more . "Sango where is Kagome at?" "What do you mean" Sango broke off looking around the room then glanced back at me confused "She was hear a minute ago..."

~~~~~Kagome's pov~~~now~~~~~

I slipped away from the two while they where arguing cause to be honest it was _boring_ to be kind. I mean really me and Sango where talk, but maybe i was ranting a little too much. "AHHHH. A signal at last." I droped sideways onto my bed and started to log-in to my myspace page through my cell phone. "Kagome! Where the hell did you go?" "Im in my room Sango." "You better NOT be on you cell Kagome. Because if you are so help _you_ god i will-" **_Knock. Knock. Knock._** I bolted down to the door trying to make it first before Sango and Rin. "I got it! I got it!"

I oppend the door only to be greeted with the sight fo **_HIM_**. "What are you doing here." "I told you NOTHING will keep me from my prize not even you Kagome. Now be a good girl and let me in." I could not resist replying. "No not by the hair of my chinney chin chin." "Fine if thats the case i will have to make you." I saw a glint of metal and let lose a scream before the world went black.

End of _**Chapter 4- How Did You Get Here!**_


	5. Auther note

**Midnight-Lover: sorry people I have not forgotten my stories but this one will be put on hold for a few months… I have a few things going on at the moment an while its happening I will need to put into the woods on hold. IY WILL NOT BE DELETED & I WILL FINISH IT LATER BUT I CANT right now….. Sorry personal problems.**


End file.
